


Diamond in the Rain

by ramenreads1



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: #originalcharacters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenreads1/pseuds/ramenreads1
Summary: Not a fanfiction, but a short essay that I've been working on as a school project. This novella tells the story of John, a man that lives in a world where history does not exist & must undergo the sting of rejection as his wife leaves him for another man.





	Diamond in the Rain

Diamond in the Rain  
10:30 am 

It was upon the night of her departure that I realized how much I adore her and all she has given to me. Though I am unsure of what it could have been that made me understand so suddenly how grateful I was of her, it changed my life for the better. It was that very instant, as many times as I witnessed that moment, I decided that I would change the course of the life I lived so long ago. It was this very instant I knew I needed to change everything.  
As silly as it seems, I can only believe my life is merely a wave flowing at the pace of the currents, each moment meeting against the sand and cherishing the lesser moments in between. However, life also goes on swiftly, precisely, much like an arrow shot in the wind. I can recall from the previous night, she had worn a laced bonnet that hid her dark, bouffant hair. The subtle image of her damp bonnet upon her head as she looked back at my slouched, poignant figure now burned into my feeble psyche. Is there anything I could have done that would have made my darling Eloise stay?   
I know that I am not perfect, but surely if there was something I was doing that displeased her, would she not have told me? As the days go on, more questions fill my head. I suppose I have driven myself to a certain point of insanity with these thoughts of my wife that my life has become much like a planet orbiting around the same star, my Eloise and her bonnet. In spite of this, I shall break from this consistent course of life and perhaps, with a few changes here and there, I could win the heart of my darling wife and children. 

12:00 am 

I peered outside the glass window pane once more, hoping to see Eloise at the front door. Unfortunately, I was only to see a few brown leaves land in front of the porch and swoop back up into the winds' currents. I frowned and plopped onto the hospital bed, gripping the cheap silk sheets in frustration. It was 12 o'clock already, though we agreed to meet at 11:25. What could possibly have made her late this time? Perhaps heavy traffic?   
With a sigh, I stood up, adjusted my hospital gown, and poked my head out of the doorway. I hoped a nurse would walk by and tell me if I had any visitors. As moments passed, a few nurses walked by, but only to assist the other patients. I decided to step back from the doorway. I suppose she would not be visiting today.

1:00 am 

In spite of the afternoon’s negligence, I still believe I can make amends for my mistakes. Though I am uncertain of what I have done wrong, I had a feeling that perhaps my absence from my wife and sons' lives could have driven her away. Fifteen years as a father and husband, I was a rather idle man. Never have I ever worked a day in my life due to my kidney disease. My poor wife worked as a burial grounds custodian, making the most out of her pay to provide for all of us. 

As much as it pains me, it would not have been wrong for her to leave me for another man. An able-bodied man in a blue cap and uniform. That's what I can recall from that night. Eloise in her wet bonnet, soaked from the clear rain that had fallen previously, alongside a man in all blue. I knew not of who the man was, however, I believe he had worn a silver badge or something of the sort. Whatever it was, it had shone so bright in the midst of the downpour, as if it were a diamond in the rain.   
At the sudden knocking on the wooden door, I whipped my head so quickly that it nearly had spun around on my neck. “Yes? Please come in," I called as I adjusted my gown once more. At that, the door slowly slid open, and a pair of small, black flats crept into the room. There came in a thin woman in a soiled, black gown and white, laced bonnet. It was my Eloise. "Ah, Thomas," she exclaimed with her hands pressed together near her chin as if she were praying, "I apologize for my delay. Work was, erm, rather busy today!" I smiled gently at my wife. How silly am I to assume she was avoiding me. "No need for you to apologize, my dear. You're here now. That's all that matters to me." She lowered her hand and smiled. She then shuffled towards the hospital bed, sat down, and motioned her hands for me to come to her. I followed her command and sat beside her. "You know what my love?" "Yes?" I replied giving her my full attention. "Mason. His birthday party is tomorrow, though I'm worried about you..." Eloise paused. She then dipped her head and lowered her eyes. "Do you think you will be able to attend his 13th birthday?" She mumbled as she looked at the glossy tiles beneath her dangling feet. I thought about her question. 

Typically, I would not leave the hospital room, so I was unable to go anywhere other than the tiny bathroom within my room. I presume I would be able to attend. Surely the nurses would not mind. I thought about the question a little more. "I'm sure I can go." I finally answered. "Oh?" Eloise cocked a brow. "Well yes... I mean no. Well.." Eloise laid her hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure? It's fine if you can't. Surely Mason wouldn't notice-" ''No. I'm certain that I will attend. If my nurse won't allow it, then I'll just sneak out before the party starts." Eloise's eyes lit up. She lifted her hands up, pressed them together once more, and smiled. "Well then. The party will be held at the Mort's family residence. I planned his party to commence at 4 o'clock tomorrow evening." With that, she brought down her hands, kissed my forehead, and left the room..

3:30 pm 

Stepping on sticks and twigs and feeling the snap beneath my feet all throughout the autumn afternoon has always been a guilty pleasure of mine. Perhaps the innocent boy that lives within me often gets the best of me. I can recall so easily my two sons hopping up and down the concrete sidewalks of Aldred Street on our evening walks. The crackle and popping of those thin twigs followed by my young boys’ laughter and Eloise’s bell-like giggle. With a grin on my face, I continued to search for the Mort’s house, which I was told was the building my youngest son, Mason, was holding his birthday party. I could only assume that the Mort’s was the family of his good friend. I would attend my son’s party regardless of where it was if it means that I could be with my family once more...  
As I walked, I felt drops of rainwater caress my shoulder. The droplets of rain began to grow heavier and fall much quicker than before. I suppose I should hurry. Several minutes later I found myself standing at the porch of a large building, though it didn't appear as if it were a house. Another thing that caught my eye was that it did not appear very festive either. There were no balloons, streamers, or anything of the sort. Could this be the wrong house? The building did say "The Mort's House", however, it's full title made my body shiver as my skin grew goosebumps. "The Mort's House: Home for the Dearly Departed." I blinked a few times and even rubbed my eyes. Why in the world would Eloise plan a child’s birthday at a funeral home? I trust Eloise, but surely she would not do something like this. I decided to linger in front of the building, hoping that Eloise, Johnny, and some of Mason’s friends and would arrive soon. 

5:00 pm

As I said previously, I believe life is a gentle wave, flowing at the pace of the current. However, life can be as quick and swift as a bow’s arrow, and in my case, it truly is. I cannot describe where I am and how I got here because I am uncertain as of where I am and how I got here. I can only recall awaiting the arrival of the party-goers, and suddenly I find myself buried within the depths of the Earth. I can feel the walls around me thicken as the soaked dirt forms into mud from the perpetual rain. I am unable to move my body, even in the slightest. If there were some itch I wanted to scratch, I could only pray that the dirt could reach it. 

There I laid still in the Earth. Though I’m not sure how deep I am within the ground, eventually I was able to see how far I was above the ground. The silver head of a shovel nearly split my face into two, yet created a hole large enough to fit my left eye. I began to scan the land above me until I was met with that terrible vision. My Eloise, in her soaked bonnet, was gazing at my pathetic state, with that man in blue uniform and cap. But this time, I realized what caught my attention was not a silver badge, but from the glint that had appeared from the dampness of the shovel in my wife’s hand.


End file.
